Thinking Of You
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: AU/Tuhan, kenapa semua kenanganku denganmu ada di manapun, Sasuke-kun!/ warning inside. sorry for bad summary. RnR? CnC?


**Thinking Of You**

**Naruto is MK's**

**It's MW's**

**AU, OOC, typos, etc**

* * *

><p>Aku sedang berjalan di samping Sai saat tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arahku dan aku terhenyak. Hanya aku atau tadi sekilas aku melihat Sasuke-<em>kun?<em>

"Sakura?"

"Egh, tidak," aku menggeleng dan memegang kepala sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Tiba-tiba pusing melandaku. Padahal sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian itu.

"Benar kau tak apa? Kelihatannya kau sedang sakit kepala?" tanya Sai sambil memandangku heran. Sekali lagi aku menggeleng, meyakinkannya jika aku baik-baik saja.

Kami lalu berjalan kembali untuk menuju rumah masing-masing. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang selalu pulang bersama Sai semenjak dia putus dengan Ino. Kebetulan rumah kami searah walau harus dia duluan yang sampai. Kami terkadang saling bercerita. Kami sama-sama baru diputus oleh pacar. Dia oleh Ino, seperti yang baru aku sebut tadi. Dan aku diputus oleh _baka-teme-dobe-_sialan Sasuke Uchiha-yang sombong-itu! Ucapkan nama itu dalam satu nafas!

"Ya sudah jika kau tak kenapa-napa. Tapi kau agak pucat. Pastikan kau tidak pingsan di jalan, ya? Apa aku perlu mengantarmu?" tanyanya saat rumahnya sudah di dekat mata.

"Tidak usah! Nanti misimu untuk mendapatkan Ino kembali bisa gagal jika ia melihatku berduaan denganmu," tolakku sambil mendorong tubuhnya untuk menghampiri pagar rumahnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura…" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang di balik pagar rumah. Aku tersenyum.

Aku menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan menuju rumah yang masih lumayan jauh. Pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah taman yang ada dua ayunan di dalamnya.

Dulu aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sering bermain di sana. Bahkan saat kami masih kecil sampai berpacaran.

Berjalan lagi dan aku melihat toko kue milik Ayame-_neechan_. Dulu aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ juga sering ke sana. Aku akan memaksanya untuk memakan kue termanis yang ada dan dia akan mual. Ekspresinya lucu sekali.

Menghela nafas pelan, aku lalu melangkahkan kaki lagi dan tak lama aku melihat sebuah toko eskrim. Di sana aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sering membeli eskrim walau tidak kami makan. Aku lebih senang menumpahkan eskrim itu ke wajahnya yang dingin itu. Biar dingin sekalian. Dalam artian harfiah.

Begitu banyak kenangan, ya? Padahal sudah tiga bulan semenjak itu. Tapi kenapa aku masih memikirkannya?

Gaaah! Bisa gila aku jika terus melewati rute itu!

* * *

><p>Malam ini sepi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya dalam tiga bulan ini. Tidak ada lagi ucapan selamat malam dari Sasuke-<em>kun<em>. Tidak ada lagi ciuman jarak jauh dari cowok tampan itu. Aku tidak mendengar suara baritonnya yang selalu menenangkanku dan membuatku tertidur nyenyak.

Aku meraih foto di meja. Foto kenanganku bersamanya. Aku sedang mencium pipinya dengan bahagia dan ceria dengan mata yang menyipit. Sementara ia juga tak kalah merona. Namun ekspresinya datar saja. Walau aku tahu. Aku tahu dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia juga senang.

Hhh, setidaknya waktu itu.

Perlahan aku membuka jendelaku dan langit kelam menyambut pandanganku. Bulan sabit besar menggantung di langit hitam yang luas itu. Seperti warna matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa segalanya selalu mengingatkanku pada dirinya? Apakah aku benar-benar sudah terjerat pada pesonanya? Padahal sudah tiga bulan berlalu…

"Hidupmu lebih baik tanpaku. Pergilah…" ucapnya waktu itu yang membuat aku terpaku. Aku diam dalam rengkuhannya kala itu dan tanpa aku sadari air mata menetes di pipiku dan jatuh di pundaknya.

Aku harus pergi kemana, Sasuke-_kun_? Sementara tempatku adalah bersamamu…

Dia lalu menghilang dan aku tak tahu ia ada di mana. Aku sudah mencarinya dan menanyai teman-temannya namun tak ada yang tahu. Naruto dan Sai juga sudah berusaha untuk mencari bersamaku namun sia-sia. Dia tak ada di manapun di kota ini. Sementara tak ada anggota keluarganya yang mau memberitahukan ia ada di mana. Karena satu-satunya anggota keluarganya adalah Itachi Uchiha. Lelaki berkuncir itu memilih diam sepuluh ribu bahasa.

Aku mencoba membuka hatiku untuk yang lain, karena Ino pernah bilang, cara untuk melupakan cowok adalah dengan mempunyai cowok baru. Tapi aku tak bisa. Semua cowok, entah mengapa, selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Setiap aku memandang Naruto dan Sai, aku seakan sedang memandang Sasuke-_kun_.

Dan aku tahu ini salah.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa berdoa. Di manapun ia berada, aku harap ia baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begitu?" teriak Naruto begitu melihatku sedang berlari melintasi halaman sekolah. Ia juga berlarian kecil sambil membawa payung yang berukuran cukup besar.<p>

"Aku tidak hujan-hujanan, _baka_! Aku sedang menghindari hujan," gerutuku sambil ikut berpayungan bersamanya. Kemudian beranjak menuju halte dekat sekolah. Biasanya aku berjalan kaki bersama Sai, tapi sekarang dia sudah rujuk kembali dengan Ino. Dan berhubung sekarang hujan, aku lebih memilih naik bus saja.

"Kudengar dari Sai kemarin kau pucat. Makanya aku khawatir saat kau hujan-hujanan begitu," ucapnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya agar lebih hangat. Hanya aku atau sekilas tadi aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_?

Kejadian ini persis dengan dulu saat aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ akan berpacaran. Kami sama-sama terlambat pulang karena terjebak hujan. Kami duduk terdiam di halte. Kami mungkin bersama selalu sejak kecil, tapi semakin beranjak dewasa, kami jadi canggung satu sama lain. Dia bermain dengan teman-teman cowoknya dan aku juga bermain dengan teman-teman cewekku.

Dia mencuri pandang ke arahku. Aku tahu itu. Aku lalu mengajaknya berbicara dan ia mulai akrab kembali denganku walau ia irit sekali membuka mulutnya. Dia lalu mengatakan hal yang tak terduga.

"Sudah sejak lama aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Sejak kecil hingga kini. Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Aku terdiam. Jujur. Aku juga senang memperhatikannya. Siapa yang bisa mengabaikannya? Dia begitu terkenal karena ketampanan dan kepintarannya. Semakin tumbuh besar ia semakin menawan dan mempesona.

Aku mengangguk dan ia meraih tanganku lalu merangkul bahuku. Hawa dingin kala itu berubah menjadi hawa hangat seperti pelukan ibu.

"Sakura?" Naruto menyadarkanku dengan wajah _tan_-nya yang memucat karena kedinginan dan mata langit musim panas yang membulat. Aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Aku hanya berfikir, kapan hujan ini akan berhenti…" kataku lirih sambil memandang ke depan. Berharap aku bisa melihat mata menghanyutkannya lagi.

* * *

><p>Aku menghirup nafas sebelum suara teriakan menggema terpantul dinding-dinding tebing. Si berisik Naruto. Dia sudah seenaknya membawaku ke sini untuk menghiburku yang kali ini katanya sedikit agak muram. <em>Memang benar, sih<em>. Tapi aku kan sedikit tidak enak badan. Aku akui itu.

"Aaaaah, segar sekali, ya, Sakura-_chan_?" katanya sambil menyeringai lebar dan aku turut tersenyum.

"Benar…" kataku pelan sambil menghirup udara sepuasnya. Sebelum akhirnya aku merasa sesak.

Ya, Tuhan. Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa kenanganku bersamamu ada di manapun?

Ya, kami pernah ke sini. Ia mengajakku. Awalnya ia tidak memberitahuku. Ia bilang kejutan. Aku tidak tahu kejutan dalam rangka apa. Aku berfikir dan berfikir tapi aku bahkan tak ingat waktu itu tanggal berapa. Yang aku ingat adalah bulan itu bulan di mana sudah tiga bulan kami jadian.

Masa merayakan tiga bulanan berpacaran?

Mukaku memerah saat itu ketika ia melepas _T-shirt_-nya dan melepasnya lalu melemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Ia berjalan menuju air terjun kecil itu tanpa mengajakku. Ia berdiri tepat di bawah air terjun hingga air itu meluruhkan rambut ravennya. Ia memejamkan matanya seakan menikmatinya dan kemudian membuka matanya perlahan sampai melirik ke arahku yang berdiri kaku di sampingnya. Aku terkajut saat ia menyeringai dan menarik tanganku hingga ia membuatku basah. Ia tertawa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-_chan_…"

Saat itulah aku benar-benar baru pertama kali melihat ia tertawa lepas, seakan tanpa beban.

Dan setelah puas bermain air, ia menuntunku kembali ke bawah air terjun dan memandangku dalam. Aku hanya mampu terpaku, sampai ia perlahan mencium bibirku. Ciuman pertamaku.

"Nah, katakan kepadaku kenapa kau melamun lagi!" suara Naruto membuatku tersadar jika sekarang aku sedang bersama Naruto, bukan Sasuke-_kun_. (Aku bahkan masih memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _kun_). Aku hanya meringis.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa pusing…" ujarku sambil memegangi kepalaku. Aku serius. Aku memang benar-benar pusing.

Ia mengangkat alisnya lalu terlihat panik, "Astaga, kau sakit. Aku melihat ada penginapan di sekitar sini. Kita bisa memesan kamar di sana agar kau bisa beristirahat. Dua kamar!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku dari dinginnya hawa di sekitar air terjun. Aku hanya menurut. Tangannya hangat atau aku yang dingin? Dan mengapa aku seakan bisa merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke-_kun_?

* * *

><p>Setelah memesan dua kamar, Naruto segera membaringkanku ke kasur kamarku. Aku lemah sekali. Ia menempelkan tangannya di dahiku dan menggeleng dengan raut wajah gelisah.<p>

"Kau demam," ucapnya lirih. Dia lalu beranjak dan berlalu dari kamar. Mungkin mengambil kompres atau apa.

Aku hanya memejamkan mata sambil merasakan dingin. Aku menggigil. Rinduku pada sosok Sasuke-_kun_ teramat sangat menyayat hatiku. Air mataku yang hangat menetes pelan di pipiku hingga jatuh ke bantal. Aku semakin terisak dan memiringakan posisi tidurku hingga menatap ke arah jendela. Memejamkan mata seerat mungkin sambil menggumamkan namanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Kenapa? Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa saat itu aku malah membiarkanmu lari? Kenapa aku tak menggegam tanganmu dan menahanmu pergi? Kenapa aku begini menyesal? Kenapa aku hanya bisa menangisimu? Membuatku jatuh sakit dan merepotkan semua orang.

Aku sangat ingin memutar waktu. Memelukmu walau mungkin itu bisa membuatku membeku. Aku tak peduli alasanmu harus meninggalkanku. Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sini bersamaku.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Sakura!"

Aku terkejut dan sontak membalikan tubuhku menghadap ke pintu. Sasuke-_kun_! Ia yang selama ini selalu aku rindukan. Apa aku sedang memimpikannya lagi? Mengapa mata itu begitu tajam melihat ke arahku? Menatapku dengan pandangan cemas luar biasa. Ia terengah-engah, seperti habis berlari jauh.

Tiga bulan aku tak melihat mata itu. mata itu…

Aku sesenggukan, "Sasuke-_kun_…?" desahku lirih sambil menggigit bibir bawah dengan keras, menahan air mata yang akan jatuh kembali. Aku semakin menggigil di bawah selimut ini. Aku takut ini hanya khayalanku.

"Sakura!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa. Ia memelukku dengan erat seraya mendudukanku di atas kasur. Erat sekali. Teramat erat. Aroma ini… Katakan aku tidak sedang bermimpi, Tuhan!

"Sasuke-_kun_…kenapa kau pergi?"

Ia hanya terdiam hingga ia melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatapku dalam dan membawaku terhanyut dalam dunianya melalui matanya.

"Aku dulu berfikir aku merasa tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau anak keluarga terhormat, sedang aku hanya anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua, hanya _nii-chan_ yang ada bersamaku. Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Alasan konyol, "Kau tahu aku tidak memandangmu melalui cara seperti itu. Keluargaku pun begitu. Kami tulus menerima orang dari kalangan manapun. Kau tidak perlu merasa kecil hati. Aku mencintaimu," kataku sambil memeluknya semakin erat. Ia membalasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih di kota ini, sampai Naruto meneleponku dan memberitahu jika kau sakit."

"Dari mana ia tahu nomor teleponmu?"

"Itachi-_nii_."

"Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku?"

"Aku melarangnya!"

"Kau jahat!" aku menghantam punggungnya berkali-kali dan dia hanya terdiam. Aku kesal, marah, benci. Aku memukulinya berkali-kali, melampiaskan segala perasaan yang mencengkeramku dalam tiga bulan ini.

"Sakura…" dia menggenggam kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi terus memukulinya dengan tangan kirinya dan mengelus pipiku dengan tangan kanannya. Aku terhanyut, melepaskan tangan kananku dari genggamannya dan meraih tangannya yang meraih pipiku. Ia menatapku dalam. Matanya menjeratku lagi-lagi. Dan aku tak kuasa untuk tidak tenggelam kedalamnya. Karena di matanya aku senantiasa ingin tinggal.

Dan tak ada lagi jarak di antara wajah kami.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

I need your review so bad! Is it hurt enough? Tell me what your'e feeling!


End file.
